No Place Like Home
by greengirl82
Summary: While in Paris, Emily falls asleep watching The Wizard of Oz and finds herself in her own adventure.
1. Emily In Oz

**There's No Place Like Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS. I also don't own The Wizard of Oz, it belongs to Frank L. Baum and MGM/Warner Bros.

Summary: AU fic. While in hiding Emily falls asleep watching The Wizard of Oz and takes a trip there herself.

A/N: This story came to me while watching ABC's Best in Film's The Greatest Movies of Our Time.

Thanks for reading, please do remember to leave a review.

* * *

"Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." Christian Morganstern

* * *

_'There's nothing to do here.'_ Emily thought to herself walking around her Paris apartment.

Looking outside she sees the Eiffel Tower and people stopping to take pictures, but all Emily wants is to be back in America with her friends.

"This sucks," Emily said to herself.

_'JJ gave me three different passports for three different countries, and all I want is to go back home.'_ Emily thought _'But I can't because of him.'_

"Might as well watch a movie" Emily said to herself.

_'Maybe watching a movie will distract me from missing them...'_ Emily thinks.

Walking over to her new dvd collection she mulls over her decision.

_'No action, no violence'_ Emily thinks _'Had enough of that in my real life.'_

"A ha" Emily said picking up The Wizard of Oz.

"A light-hearted movie, with some catchy tunes." Emily said to herself.

'I really need to get a cat, so I can stop talking to myself.' Emily chuckles at that.

Placing the movie in the dvd player, Emily settles in on the couch wrapping her blanket around her.

Emily falls asleep right during the tornado scene.

* * *

Emily felt like the room was shaking and awoke to see she was still in her apartment but it wasn't in Paris.

"Uh oh" Emily said looking around "I got a bad feeling I'm not in Paris anymore."

Emily walks out the door and sees a colorful outside, like something out a movie.

Looking all around Emily noticed how peaceful and almost childlike it seemed.

Emily hears laughter and sees two small children run around and hide.

Walking to the clear fountain Emily turns around at the laughter.

"Hello?" Emily said "Look, I know someone's there."

Emily sees a big pink bubble coming down from the sky which materializes into a blonde woman wearing a crown in pink gown.

"Now I know I'm definitely not in Paris anymore." Emily mutters to herself.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the blonde woman said.

Emily looking confused said, "You talking to me?"

The blonde nods and Emily said, "I'm not a witch, I'm Emily Prentiss former FBI Agent."

"Well where's the witch?" the blonde said.

"There is no such things as witches." Emily said confused.

"Well I'm a little confused, the children called me because a new witched dropped the house on the wicked witch of the East." the blonde said.

The blonde and Emily turn to the house, "There's the house and here you are and that's all that's left of the wicked witch of the east" the blonde said pointing to a pair of legs with red slippers on them.

_'Ah crap, I'm trapped in this movie'_ Emily thought looking at the legs.

"And so the children want to know, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the blonde asked again flipping her hair over her shoulder while holding her wand in the other hand.

"Look, I already told you, I'm not a witch at all." Emily said, "Witches don't exist."

Emily hears childlike laughter, "Who's that?"

The blond smiles, "The children. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm JJ, the Good Witch of the North."

Emily raises an eyebrow "You are?" Emily asked "Sorry, never met a real witch before. An epecially a beautiful one."

JJ chuckles, "Only bad witches are ugly. The children are happy because you freed them from the wicked witch of the East."

"What children?" Emily asked "Where are they?"

"The children of Lollipopville, live here in this land with their parents." JJ said "And you are their hero, my dear."

JJ turns around, "It's all right, it's all safe. You can come out and thank Emily."

_'Please no singing'_ Emily thought _'I cannot stand to actually hear a Technicolor sing-a-long.'_

"Come out meet the lady who fell from a star." JJ said sweetly.

_'Good no singing.'_ Emily thought with relief.

"She fell from the sky and fell from very far from Paris the name of her star." JJ said.

_'God I wish I had my remote to fast forward this.'_ Emily thought staring at the children.

Two young boys approach Emily with a basket, a lollipop and a flower.

"We represent the Lollipop Guild. I'm Henry." the blonde boy smiled, handing her a flower.

"And I'm Jack. We wish to thank you for knocking off Ashley the wicked witch." said Jack handing her the basket and lollipop.

_'Wow, don't remember that in the movie.'_ Emily thought _'Ashley?'_

* * *

A big puff of red smoke broke out sending the children running off as an old witch appeared.

The old witch went over to the house and looked at the dead witch's legs from under the house.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Emily whispered to JJ.

"That was her sister the wicked witch of the east, this the wicked witch of the west, Strauss." JJ said, "She's worst than the other one."

_'Of course'_ Emily thought, _'I kinda remember this part.'_

"Who killed my sister?" Strauss said "Who killed the witch of the East?"

The witch approached Emily and JJ who had her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Was it you?" Strauss demanded.

"Look it was an accident" Emily said 'Like I'm afraid of an old witch'

"Well, my pretty, I can cause accidents too." Strauss said holding her broom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" JJ said "The ruby slippers?"

"The slippers" Strauss whispered going back to the witch's body.

The slippers vanished off the legs as the legs rolled up under the house.

"There gone, what you do with them?" Strauss demanded "Give them back JJ."

"There they are" JJ said pointing to Emily's feet "And there they'll stay."

Emily looked down at her feet, 'Crap. They really look nice. Wonder if I could keep them after this is over?'

Strauss said, "Give me back the slippers, I'm the only one who knows how they work."

JJ told Emily, "Don't give them to her," JJ told the brunette, "They must be powerfully important if she wants them back."

"You stay out of this JJ or I'll fix you as well." Strauss threatened.

"You got no power here, now get lost before someone drops a house on you too." JJ said.

Strauss looks around in the sky.

"Fine, I'll leave for now. And as for you" Strauss said to Emily "Just stay out of my way."

_'Great'_ Emily thought, here comes that cliché line on every tv commercial for this movie.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too" Strauss said.

"I don't have a dog." Emily told Strauss who she and JJ looked confused.

"You know what I mean." Strauss cackling and disappears in red cloud of smoke.

"It's all right, she's gone." JJ said to the children "You can come out."

"I'm afraid you made a bad enemy out of the wicked witch of the west." JJ said sympathetically "It will be a lot safer for you to get out of Oz."

"Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz, but which way is back to Paris?" Emily asked "I can't go back the way I came."

"No, that's true. The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful wizard of Oz." JJ said.

"The wizard of Oz?" Emily asked "Is he good or wicked?"

"The wizard is very good but very mysterious." JJ said "Lives in the Emerald City but that's quite a journey from here."

"I guess I'll have to walk, since I don't got a broom" Emily chuckled.

"All you'll have to do is follow the yellow brick road." JJ said pointing to the yellow on the ground.

"Oh, ok." Emily said.

"And remember never let those ruby slippers off your feet, or you'll be at the mercy of the wicked witch of the west." JJ told Emily.

"I'll remember." Emily said as JJ kissed her forehead.

Emily followed the yellow on the brick road, and walked out of the Lollipopville.

* * *

_'Not so bad'_ Emily thought not like in the movie until she got to a crossroad of yellow in every direction near a scarecrow.

"Ok, I followed the yellow brick road." Emily said to herself "Now which way?"

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice way." Emily hears but sees no person.

Emily turned all around "Who said that?"

Emily shook her head "Don't be silly, there's no one here?" Emily said to herself.

"It's pleasant down that way too" The scarecrow said.

"Crap, it's that part." Emily said

"Of course, people go both ways" the scarecrow said.

"You did say something didn't you?" Emily said.

Emily saw the young scarecrow shake his head twice than nod.

"You doing that on purpose or can't you make up your mind?" Emily asked slightly annoyed.

"That's the trouble, I can't make up my mind." The Reid scarecrow said "I haven't got a brain."

He lifts up his hat "Only straw."

"That's silly," Emily said "How can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

"I don't know." Reid said "But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

"Yes, I guess your right." Emily said. "Well we haven't met have we?"

"No, we haven't." Reid said "How do you do?"

"Very well, how do you do?" Emily asked.

"Not so well, it's tedious being stuck up here all day long." Reid said. "With a poll up your back."

"That sucks, that's got to be uncomfortable." Emily said. "Can't you get down?"

"Down?" Reid asked "Down well you see..."

"Here let me help you" Emily put her basket down and went to it "Well I can't see, seem..."

"Well I'm not terribly bright but if you could bend the nail back, maybe I can slip off." Reid said.

"Oh yes." Emily said bending the nail and seeing Reid slip on to the ground.

"Whoops! There goes me again" Reid said "Just let me slip it back in."

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"Nah, I just shove it back in." Reid said laughing.

They got up and Reid said "It's good to be free"

Emily gasped when he fell over the fence "Oh no."

"Did I scare you?" Reid asked.

"No I just hope you didn't hurt yourself." Emily said.

"But I didn't scare you?" Reid asked

"No, of course not." Emily said.

"I didn't think so." Reid said as a crow landed on the fence behind the cawing, "Boo! Scat."

As Reid wandered back over the fence, a crow went over on his shoulder taking his straw.

"You see?" Reid said to Emily "I can't scare a crow, they come from everywhere to eat in my field and laugh in my face. I'm a big failure because I don't got a brain."

"Well, I'm going to Emerald City see the Wizard to find my way back to Paris..." Emily said.

"Where's Paris?" Reid asked.

"Well that's my temporary home for now." Emily told Reid.

"Your going to see a Wizard?" Reid asked "Do you think maybe I could go with you and see if the Wizard could give some brains?"

"Well I don't see why not? Even if he didn't you would be worse off now." Emily said as they got off the grass.

"But I got a witch mad at me and I don't want you to get into any trouble." Emily said to Reid.

"A witch?" Reid asked "Well, I'm not afraid of a witch. I'm not really afraid of anything."

Reid leaned in "Except a lighted match." Reid said pointing to his straw.

"Don't blame you." Emily told him.

"But I'd face a boxful of them for the chance to get some brains. Look I won't be any trouble, I won't try to be in charge because I don't got the smarts for it. Please?" Reid asked.

"Why of course you can." Emily said to him.

"Hurray!" Reid said jumping up in the air.

Both went down traveled down the yellow brick road happy.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	2. New Friends To Oz

**There's No Place Like Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS. I also don't own The Wizard of Oz, it belongs to Frank L. Baum and MGM/Warner Bros.

Summary: AU fic. While in hiding Emily falls asleep watching The Wizard of Oz and takes a trip there herself.

A/N: This story came to me while watching ABC's Best in Film's The Greatest Movies of Our Time.

* * *

"Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." Christian Morganstern

* * *

After awhile Emily and Reid spotted an apple tree.

"Oh look apples," Emily said walking to a tree to pick off an apple.

The tree grabbed her hand and smacked it.

"Ouch" Emily said.

"What do you think your doing" the mouthy tree said to her.

"Well, we were walking a long way and I was hungry..." Emily said "Wait did you say something?"

Reid walked up next to Emily.

"She was hungry?" the mouthy tree told the girly tree.

"She was hungry!" the second tree said.

"How'd you like it if somebody picked something off of you?" the mouthy tree said.

"Oh boy," Emily told Reid "I keep forgetting I'm not in my world."

"Come along Emily" Reid said "You don't want any of those apples."

"You saying something wrong with my apples?" the mouthy tree said.

"Oh no" Reid said "It's just she doesn't like funny looking apples." Reid said.

"Why you..." the mouthy tree said trying to grab the two.

Reid and Emily got out of their grasps as the trees tossed apples at them.

* * *

Emily went to grab the apples on the grass and came upon a tin man.

'Ah, it's that part now' Emily thought as she tapped on the tin man and heard echoes.

"Hey Reid, it's a tin man." Emily told him.

Reid came over and they heard murmurs come from the tin man.

"Did he say something?" Emily asks as he murmurs "He said oil can."

"Oil can what?" Reid asks.

"Oh." Emily said picking up the can. "Where first."

The tin man murmurs.

"He said his mouth." Reid said taking the can and oiling the mouth.

"Oh thank god." the tin man said "I can talk again."

"Oil my arms please" he said as Emily and Reid took turns with the can.

Emily helps lower his arms saying "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, I've been uncomfortable for ages." he said.

"What's your name tin man?" Reid asked.

"Hotch" the tin man said "Who are you two?"

"Emily Prentiss" Emily said.

"Reid" said the scarecrow.

"How did you get like this?" Emily asked

"I went out chopping wood, it started to rain and I rusted solid." Hotch said.

"Oh no." Emily said. "Well, your perfect now."

"Perfect?" Hotch said "Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect."

Emily shrugged and taps on Hotch's tin chest and heared an echo.

Emily gasps while Reid says "Beautiful, what an echo."

"It's empty, they forgot to give me a heart." Hotch said.

"No heart?" Emily and Reid ask.

"No heart." Hotch replies "All hollow."

'Oh, please don't sing' Emily thinks.

Hotch started to walk around and nearly tilted over.

"Oh are you alright?" Emily asks.

"I'm afraid I'm still a little rusty." Hotch said.

Emily looks over at Reid than back at Hotch, "You know, we're off to the Emerald City to see the wizard."

"The wizard?" Hotch said.

"And we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to ask the wizard for a heart?" Emily asked.

"Well, what if the wizard doesn't want to give me one, when we get there?" Hotch asked.

"But he must. He will, we've come such along way." Emily said.

* * *

They hear Strauss cackle and turn around to see her on an abandoned house.

"You think that's long?" Strauss said "You haven't begun."

Strauss glares at Emily's two companions.

"Helping the lady along are you, gentlemen?" Strauss said. "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Strauss throws a fireball at Reid, and vanishes as Hotch helps put the fire out.

"I'm not afraid of her" Reid said "I'll go with you to see the wizard whether I get a brain or not."

"I'll see you to the wizard too," Hotch said "I don't like that old witch."

Emily smiles at the two.

"You two are the best friend anyone could have" Emily said "And it's funny, it's like I've known you both for along time. But I haven't have I?"

"I don't see how" Reid said "You weren't around when I was placed on that farm, where you?"

Emily shook her head as Hotch said "And you weren't there when they forgot my heart, right?"

"No," Emily said "Still I wish I could remembered, but I guess it's not important."

"And we know each other now." Hotch said smiling at Emily.

"We do." Reid said "Let's go see the wizard of oz."

The three walk off down the yellow brick road.

* * *

The three get a nervous as the woods become darker and a lot less friendly looking.

"This part of the forest doesn't seem as friendly looking as the others," Reid says.

"We might meet some wild animals in these woods," Hotch said.

"Animals that eat straw?" Reid asked nervously.

"Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears." Hotch said holding his axe close to him.

"Lions?" Emily asked.

"And tigers?" Reid asked

"And bears." Hotch said.

'Oh crap' Emily thinks.

The three huddle together while going through the forest.

They hear a roar from a lion, who jumps out causing the three to separate.

"Come on, which one of you wants it first?" the lion asked.

"How about you teach him a lesson, Hotch?" Reid asks.

"Well, I hardly know him. What about you Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Come on you lopsided bag of hay." The lion said.

The lion goes after Reid who's on the ground which angers Emily.

"Hey!" Emily said smacking the lion on the nose who starts crying.

"What you do that for?" the lion asked "I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Serves you right for picking on people smaller than you." Emily said.

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me." The lion said "Am I bleeding?"

"Of course not." Emily said "God your making a big fuss over nothing."

The lion sobs and Emily said "Your acting like an old coward."

"I am a coward, I even scare myself." Dave the lion said. "I don't have any courage."

"No courage?" Emily asked "You got circles under your eyes."

"I haven't slept in weeks." Dave said.

"Why not count sheep?" Hotch asked.

"That won't help, I'm afraid of them." Dave said sobbing.

"That's so sad" Reid said "Don't you think the wizard could help him too?"

"I suppose so." Emily said. "You want to come with us to see the wizard?"

"Wizard?" Dave asked.

"Yeah to get him a heart and him a brain." Emily said.

"If it wouldn't disgrace you to be seen with such a coward." Dave said.

"Of course not." Emily said wiping Dave's eyes. "The wizard can fix anything."

The three walk with there new friend down the brick road again.

"Look Emerald City," Emily said pointing "We're almost there."

* * *

"Damn" Strauss said looking at her crystal ball "The got there. Well two can play that game."

Strauss took her broom and flew out the window.

Emily and her friends approached the gated green Emerald City doors.

Emily rang on the bell and the door opened to a dark man.

"Who rang the bell?" Morgan asked.

"We did" said the four friends.

"Can't any of you read?" Morgan asked.

"Read what?" Hotch asked.

"The sign," Morgan said in a tone of duh.

"What sign?" Reid asked.

"On the door, kid." Morgan said "It's right..."

Morgan saw that no sign was there and said, "Wait a minute" and put the sign out.

"There" Morgan said and slammed the door.

"Bell out of order, so knock." Emily read.

* * *

Emily looked at the trio and shrugged and knocked.

"Now that is more like it." Morgan said "Now what?"

"We want to see the wizard" Dave said.

"The wizard?" Morgan said "But no one is allowed to see the great one."

Looking at the group "Even I haven't seen the great one." Morgan said.

"Well, then" Emily said "How do you know there is one?"

"Because I... oh your wasting my time" Morgan said.

"Oh please, sir" Emily said "I've got to see him. JJ, the good witch of the north, sent me."

"She did?" Morgan said skeptically "Prove it."

"She's wearing the ruby slippers" Reid said pointing to Emily's feet.

"Well kid, why didn't you say so." Morgan said "Come on in."

Morgan opened up the gates and the four walked into a wonderful colorful world.

After being lead in they walked to the wizard's palace, and were interrupted by the witch.

"Surrender, Emily. Give me back my slippers." Is the message sent to Emily.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Orders and Abductions In Oz

**There's No Place Like Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS. I also don't own The Wizard of Oz, it belongs to Frank L. Baum and MGM/Warner Bros.

Summary: AU fic. While in hiding Emily falls asleep watching The Wizard of Oz and takes a trip there herself.

A/N: This story came to me while watching ABC's Best in Film's The Greatest Movies of Our Time.

* * *

"Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." Christian Morganstern

* * *

Everyone inside Oz was worried by the Strauss' message.

"What do we do?" Emily asked her friends.

"We better hurry if we want to see the wizard." Reid said.

Morgan tried calming down the people of Oz.

"Don't worry the great and powerful Oz has everything under control." Morgan said.

As the crowd departed Emily, Reid, Hotch and Dave came up to Morgan.

"If you please, sir, we'd like to see the wizard." Emily asked.

"Orders, huh?" Morgan said "No one can see the wizard, no way no how."

"But please, sir. It's highly important." Emily said.

"Nobody can see the wizard." Morgan said.

"But she's Emily." Reid said.

"The witch's Emily?" Morgan asked. "Alright that makes a difference. Wait here so I can announce you."

Morgan went into the castle and left the four outside.

* * *

"You hear that, he's going to announce us, it's almost over." Reid said excitedly.

"I'll be home soon." Emily said but then felt sad that it's not the real home.

Few minutes later, Morgan comes out to the group.

"The wizard says go away" Morgan orders to the group barging back in the castle.

Emily deflated sits down on the stoop as the guys say, "Go away?"

Emily sighs and starts sobbing, "I was so happy. And now I can't even go to the new home I was given."

"New home?" Hotch asked. "Please don't cry, Emily. We'll get you in someway to see the wizard."

"I had to leave my other home, and my best friend she gave me a new place to live..." Emily said.

"And?" Reid asked. "What happened?"

"I didn't like it, being away from the people I called family. But I had to" Emily said as tears fell down her cheek.

Morgan peeked his head out listening to Emily.

"I left everyone I love just to stay alive. Now they'd all be worried about me... if they knew I was still alive." Emily said to her new friends.

"A..." Dave started to ask but Morgan came out sobbing.

"I understand, I had a friend I loved to," Morgan said "You can come in and see the wizard."

Morgan opens the door for them.

* * *

"Wait a minute, I just decided I don't need to..." Dave said.

"What's the matter?" Hotch said.

"He's just scared." Reid said.

"Don't worry soon the wizard will give you, your courage." Emily tells him.

"I'm too afraid to ask him." Dave said.

"Then we will" Emily tells him.

They approach a big room with a curtain separating them and hear a loud voice.

"I am Oz the great and powerful, who are you?" the voice demands.

"If it pleases you. I am Emily. The sarcastic and witty." Emily said, "We've come to ask..."

"Silence!" The wizard said.

"Well" Emily huffed as she rejoined her team as Hotch the tin man hugs on for dear life.

"The great and powerful Oz, knows why you've come by." the voice said.

"Step forward, tin man" the voice commands Hotch who shakes.

"oh..." Hotch said

"You dare come to me for a heart? Do you?" Oz commands "You clank of tin can."

"Yes sir, uh. Your honor" Hotch said "You see awhile back, we were walking..."

"Quiet!" the voice orders causing Hotch to run back to the group.

"And you scarecrow, have the audacity to ask for a brain?" the voice said causing Reid to come forward.

"Yes your excellency, I mean wizardry." Reid said stuttering.

"Enough!" the voice commanded causing Reid to crawl back to the group. "And you lion?"

Dave had to be shoved forward by the other three.

"Well?" the voice commanded causing Dave to pass out.

"Oh!" Emily said "You ought to be ashamed of yourself frightening him when he came to you for help"

"Silence, little girl" the voice ordered. "The magnificent Oz, has every intention of granting your requests."

"What?" Dave said "What he say?"

"But first you must prove yourself worthy" the voice said "Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"What?" all four shouted at the curtain.

"Now go" the voice said.

"But what if she kills us first?" Dave asked in fear.

"I said go!" the voice said.

Dave ran out faster than anyone could imagine leaving his three friends behind and jumping out a window.

* * *

Emily and her friends as they walk through the dark evil woods ignoring the warning signs posted.

"I'd turn back if I were you." Dave read the sign.

Dave turned to go back but was stopped by Hotch and Reid seeing all three shake their heads.

Dave growled at the forest to frighten anyone crossing pass but tried to run when he heard an owl.

"Knock it off" Reid said at the sobbing Dave.

Hotch was grabbed and dropped by Strauss' flying monkey.

The group of four spotted the flying minions, and tried to hide for cover but they grabbed Emily.

"Hey get your hands off me!" Emily shouted

"Help, help!" shouted Dave as a monkey attacked Dave.

"Emily!" cried Reid.

"Hang on" Hotch cried as the flying monkeys attacked he swung his axe at the monkey.

The flying monkey took scarecrow Reid apart, and grabbed Hotch's axe, while Emily was taken away.

The monkeys took off, as Hotch and Dave came to put Reid back together.

"My left leg is over there." Reid said pointing.

"Well that's you all over" Hotch said.

"They sure knocked the stuffings out of you." Dave said.

"Don't stand there joking around, we got to get Emily." Reid said.

* * *

"What a nice little girl." Strauss said "So kind of you to drop in"

"What do you want from me?" Emily said "Look I just want to go home."

"All in good time, my dear." Strauss said "Just give me my slippers and you can go."

"But JJ said not to" Emily said.

"Very well," Strauss said "Go find her friends and kill them."

"No!" Emily said "You can have your slippers just leave them alone."

"That's a good girl" Strauss said. "I knew you'd behave."

Strauss tried to touch the slippers but was shocked.

"I didn't do it" Emily said "You won't hurt my friends right?"

"No!" Strauss said "I should of remembered. Those slippers will never come off as long as your breathing."

Strauss picked up the hourglass "This is how long you got, and its not very long."

Strauss left the room cackling.

* * *

Reid, Hotch and Dave approached the castle to see standing guards watching the castle.

"We need to get some of them away" Hotch said

A few guards pass by and Hotch and Reid grabbed them knocking them out.

Putting on the guards outfits they pretended to be guards and sneaked in.

Emily looks at the crystal ball 'I've never been frighten here. It's not real.'

Emily hears a phone ringing, looking at the crystal ball, she sees JJ's face trying to call her apartment.

JJ looks like she's with Henry.

"Oh, JJ. I miss them, I miss them all. Even Reid's incessant knowledge." Emily says sighing.

Emily hears the witch's cackle "Oh JJ" Strauss mimics.

'How do I get out of this?' Emily thinks.

Emily looks over at the hourglass and sees it slipping and walks over to the door trying to pick at the lock.

* * *

Hotch, Reid and Dave see a guard and hide.

The guard Anderson walks by, and Hotch and Reid grab him.

"Hey" Anderson said as Hotch and Reid shove him "Stop."

"Show us where the witch has Emily" Reid said.

"You want your friend?" Anderson said "Follow me. You know not alot of us like working for the witch."

"Then why do it?" Hotch asked

"Not alot of job openings" Anderson showing them the room "There" Anderson points.

Emily picked at the door lock when she heard voices.

"How's there?" Emily said.

"It's us!" Reid said.

"Stand back from the door, we're going to get you out." Hotch said.

Hotch used his axe hitting the door until the knob fell off.

Emily opens the door to see her friends on the otherside.

"Emily!" Reid said pulling her into a hug "Hurry we got no time to lose."

* * *

The four ran down the stairs and the door was slammed in there face.

They heard Strauss cackle "Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it."

Strauss minions came rushing in surrounding the four.

Reid used Hotch's axe to cut the wooden chandelier to fall on top of some of the guards.

"Seize them" Strauss said running after them as the four ran.

The four hid and ran up the stairs as Strauss and her minions found them.

"After them!" Strauss ordered.

Running on top of the castle the team was surrounded by the guards.

Strauss said "The last to go will see the other three go before her."

Strauss lifted her broom up, "How about a little fire, scarecrow?"

Strauss light Reid on fire.

"Oh no, I'm burning" Reid said.

Emily lifted up the water bucket behind her.

"Don't touch that water!" Strauss ordered.

Emily threw it on Reid and some hit Strauss.

"Ah!" Strauss screamed "You stupid brat! I'm melting."

Strauss started shrinking "Oh what a cruel world, where a good little girl like you could defeat me. I'm melting, melting."

Strauss evaported and the team looked at the floor and then the guards.

"She's dead." Anderson said "You killed her."

'Oh well' Emily thought.

"I didn't mean to. It's just he was on fire." Emily said 'Please buy that.'

"Hail to Emily, the wicked witch is dead!" Anderson said.

"Hail to Emily!" the other guards chanted.

"May we take her broom?" Emily asked.

"Yes take it." Anderson said.

"Now we can go back to the wizard and tell him the wicked witch is gone." Emily said to her friends.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Leaving Oz

**There's No Place Like Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS. I also don't own The Wizard of Oz, it belongs to Frank L. Baum and MGM/Warner Bros.

Summary: AU fic. While in hiding Emily falls asleep watching The Wizard of Oz and takes a trip there herself.

A/N: This story came to me while watching ABC's Best in Film's The Greatest Movies of Our Time.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever**.

* * *

"Am I to believe my eyes?" the voice said.

"Yes, sir." Emily said holding the broom "We killed the wicked witch of the west."

Placing the broom on the ground, Emily said "We melted her."

"Ah, death by liquefaction, eh?" the voice said.

"Yes, sir. So we'd like it if you kept your promise." Emily said.

"Not so fast, not so fast." the voice said. "I have to give the manner a little thought."

Emily and the others looked upset.

"Go away and come back tomorrow!" the voice ordered.

"Tomorrow?" Emily said "But I want to go home now."

"You've had plenty of time already" Hotch said.

Dave and Reid approach the two.

"Yeah" Dave said.

"You dare question the great and powerful Oz?" the voice said. "I said come back tomorrow!"

* * *

Reid looks over at the curtain and sees movement and walks over to it.

"If you were really all that, you'd keep your promises." Emily said.

"Enough" the voice said.

Reid moves the curtain back exposing a blonde woman in glasses.

Hotch and Dave see this and Emily notices, "Hey!"

"Ignore the woman behind the curtain" she said into the microphone.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily demands.

"I am the great and powerful" she said into the microphone "Oz"

"You are?" Emily asked "You lied to us"

"I'm afraid I'm so..." Garcia said "Penelope Garcia."

"You're a very sneaky woman" Emily said "And bad too."

"No, I'm a good one, just a lousy wizard." Garcia said.

* * *

"What about the heart you promised Hotch or Dave's courage?" Reid questioned.

"And Reid's brain?" Hotch and Dave asked.

"Why anyone can have a brain, it's a common commodity." Garcia said. "Back where I'm from we had universities just for people like they have something you don't got..."Garcia said handing him "A diploma."

"Oh wow" Reid said staring at it "How do I ever thank you?

"Well you can't." Garcia said turning to Dave.

"As for you my fine friend, your the victim of disorganized thinking. Your under the impression simply because you run from danger you haven't any courage." Garcia said leading the team to a closet.

"Your confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from we had people called heroes. And they all had no more courage than you had but they have one thing you haven't got... a medal." Garcia said pulling out a medal.

"Therefore for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, and bravery against wicked witches. I award you the medal." Garcia said.

"I'm speechless." Dave said blushing.

"And now for you my tin friend" Garcia said to Hotch, "You want a heart? You don't know how lucky you are to not have one. Hearts will never be practical unless they are made unbreakable."

"But I still want one." Hotch said to Garcia.

"Back where I'm from there are people who do good deeds, they are called phila... uh good deed doers. And they're hearts no bigger than yours but they have one thing you haven't got... a testimonal." Garcia said opening her bag.

"In consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time of presenting you with this token of our esteem and affection. And remember my friend that a heart is not judge by how much you love but how much you are loved by others." Garcia said handing Hotch the heart shaped pocket watch.

"Ah." Hotch said holding the heart pocket watch up to hear. "Oh it ticks."

* * *

"Oh they're all amazing." Emily said looking at her friends new gifts.

"Hey! What about Emily?" Reid said.

"Yeah what about Emily?" Hotch agreed.

"Yeah, Emily next." Dave said.

"I don't think there's any way home for me in that bag." Emily said.

"Well, you put me in a bit of a hurried decision." Garcia said "The only way to get Emily back to Paris is for me to take her there myself."

"Really?" Emily said smiling "Will you?"

Emily smiled to her friends, "But you sure your a clever enough to get us there?"

"Girly, you cut me to the quick" Garcia said "I'm from America, it's only a stop away."

Garcia looks at the group, "My love bug had surprised me with a hot air balloon ride and it simply got away."

Looking at the group Garcia said, "When suddenly the wind changed and I got swept up in the heart of the Emerald City."

They walk to the front of the center of the Emerald City, "I kept my balloon just in case."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"You and I will return to the world of E. Pluribus Unum." Garcia told her.

* * *

The whole town of Oz celebrates the two's departure.

"This wonderful festivities will have to be my last, as I have to make an unexpected and hasty departure." Garcia tells the Oz people.

"And in my departure" Garcia said "The tin man Hotch will lead the people, assisted by Reid the scarecrow."

"And Dave the lion here" Garcia pointing to him "Will be the head of our security."

Emily got out of the balloon to say goodbye as the balloon was unexpectedly released.

"This is an unhighly unfortunate event." Garcia said "This ruins my exit."

"Oh don't go, come back." Emily shouted to Garcia.

"I don't know how," Garcia shouted as the balloon flew away "I'm sorry Emily."

"Oh no," Emily said "Now I'll never get home."

"Than stay with us than, Emily" Dave said placing his paw on her shoulder. "We all love you."

""Yeah" Reid said "We don't want you to go."

"That's sweet you guys" Emily said "But this can never be like my home."

Emily looked around at her friends, "I'm sure Jayje has stopped wondering about me by now."

* * *

"Look, Em" Reid said pointing "There's someone who can help you."

Emily sees the Good Witch JJ pink bubble coming, as she materialized.

"Oh can you help me? Will you help me?" Emily asked.

"You don't need me to help you," JJ said smiling "You've always had the power to go to Paris."

"I have?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Then how come you didn't tell her before?" Reid asked.

"Because she wouldn't have believed me" JJ said "She had to learn it for herself."

"What have you learned, Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Well, I think it wasn't enough just to want to see my friends." Emily said "And if I ever go looking for my hearts desire again, I won't go looking any further than my own backyard because if it isn't there, I never lost it to begin with. Is that right?"

"That's all it is." JJ said smiling at her.

"But that was so easy, I should of thought of it for you." Reid said.

"I should of felt it in my heart." Hotch said.

"No, she had to find it out for herself." JJ said. "And now those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds."

"Oh now?" Emily said. "That's to awesome to be true."

Emily turns around to look at her friends, and said "Oh it's going to be to hard to say goodbye."

Emily looks at them "I love you all too."

Emily walks up to Dave hugs him and said, "Goodbye Dave. I know it isn't right but I'm going to miss the way you called for help before you found your courage."

Dave lightly sob and said, "I wouldn't have found it, if it weren't for you."

Emily walked over to Hotch "Goodbye Hotch. Oh don't cry, you'll rust." Emily wipes his eyes.

"Here. here's your oil can." Emily handed him the oil can.

Emily kissed Hotch on the cheek and said "Goodbye."

"Now I know I have a heart, because it's breaking." Hotch told Emily.

Emily hugged Reid and whispered, "I think I'll miss you most of all."

Emily kissed him on the nose, "Goodbye."

"Are you ready now?" JJ asked Emily.

"Yes." Emily said lightly sobbing "Goodbye boys."

"Than close your eyes and tap your heels together three times and think to yourself there's no place like home." JJ said waving her wand over Emily head.

Emily closes her eyes, and taps her heels together and said, "There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home." Emily whispers.

* * *

"There's no place like home" Emily whispers to herself opening her eyes.

Emily sees she's back in her apartment tangled in her blanket.

Emily sees that the dvd has been over for quite sometime and turns her tv off.

"It was all a dream?" Emily said to herself getting off the couch and placing the remote on her coffee table.

Emily gets up and turns off her light and walks into her bedroom, putting her blanket on the bed.

Emily looks at her nightstand and sees the Halloween photo JJ gave her in the hospital.

Smiling she puts it down not paying attention that they were all dressed as characters from The Wizard of Oz.

JJ was dressed up as the good witch and jokingly said that Strauss should of been the wicked witch.

* * *

"Daddy? Jack said "You all fell asleep during the movie."

"Sorry Jack buddy." Hotch told his son shaking himself of his dream.

"We're awake now," Reid said stretching his arms wondering about his bizarre dream of Oz.

"Yeah little man." Dave said noticing JJ waking up wrapped up in a pink quilt.

"Hey, junior G man." Garcia said to Jack "Come here"

Garcia hugged the little boy, thankful he distracted them with the movie giving her a peaceful dream.

No one wanted to tell each other that they had a dream of The Wizard of Oz with Emily as the girl trying to find her way home.

'Hopefully soon' JJ thought 'Then there will be no place like home.'

Hotch looked over at the photo on his bookshelf of the previous Halloween dressed as the Wizard of Oz.

'We'll get you home soon Emily' Hotch thought 'And when we do this will be your home.'

"There's no place like home, daddy." Jack said looking at the Halloween picture on the bookshelf.

* * *

"When you're safe at home you wish you were on an adventure; when you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at home." Thorton Wilder

* * *

**The End**


End file.
